


Get better soon!

by PresidentMeachum



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut, get better soon, iron fist - Freeform, president meachum, ward meachum - Freeform, wolveria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentMeachum/pseuds/PresidentMeachum
Summary: So, I've made this thing for @Wolveria since I felt really bad about what happened with your heart last week. Please don't be mad. I wanted to make you something that would make you feel better. I hope you get well very soon. Us Meachums need to stick together in these difficult times! <3





	Get better soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've made this thing for @Wolveria since I felt really bad about what happened with your heart last week. Please don't be mad. I wanted to make you something that would make you feel better. I hope you get well very soon. Us Meachums need to stick together in these difficult times! <3

“Here, I’ll feed you”. He put a full spoon of tiramisu in your mouth. You weren’t able to feed yourself, let alone pick up a spoon because you were that tired. It has been a busy day, for both of you. You watched Ward stretch as he made himself comfortable again after getting up and feeding you. Placing his head next to yours on the same pillow, he led out a big sigh. “What a busy day”, he said with a big smirk on his face, saying the thing you were just thinking. 

You’ve made an agreement, more like a rule really, that even when you both had a super busy day, you would still have sex at the end of the day. Tonight, you both lived up to that rule, as you lied next to each other, naked, under the sheets. After your fun adventure, Ward had gathered tea and dessert, that made you both feel even more relaxed. You smiled upon his good-looking face, trying to keep your eyes open. But tiredness took over and you felt your eyelids getting heavier by the second. “Goodnight”, he said in a low, rusty tone, as he placed a kiss on your forehead.

————

At the crack of dawn you sprung up, looking around you in panic. What the hell is happening? You felt your heart beat very irregularly and pounding very hard. “What’s wrong babe?”, you heard a weary voice saying next to you”. “It’s my heart again Ward, I don’t know what to do”. You wanted to look at him but he was already standing next to the bed with his phone in his hand, calling an ambulance. “Lay down, they’re coming”, Ward said while he looked concerned over your naked body.

While he quickly put on some clothes on both of you before the paramedics arrived, he told you that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be there for you. It made you feel slightly better, but then you felt your heart pounding again.

Ward let the paramedics in and told them what happened. At this moment, there were three men standing around you, one looking way more concerned then the other two. One of the paramedics was carrying a stretcher. “Ma’am, can you hear me?” The other stretcher-less man asked you. You nodded. “Allright, we’re gonna put you on this and carry you downstairs. Are you alright with that ma’am?”, the paramedic asked in a Jersey accent. Again, you nodded, not able to actually say anything.

The two men carried you on the stretcher, downstairs to the ambulance. A small crowd had gathered around the vehicle as you saw Ward pushing through the people. “I’m coming with her”, Ward stated as he sat down next to you in the ambulance.

You heard loud sirens. Was my building on fire? What has happened? But then you remembered where you were and what had happened, unfortunately. “Ma’am, I need you to stay with us, just look at your boyfriend over here. I need you to keep talking to her so we can do some tests, keep her awake please”. Ward began to tell this story about all the shitty people he works with, not knowing what to talk about. This is a thing you two do, making fun of those two-faced people. You tried to smile at him for trying, but failed.

By the time you arrived at the ER, your heart had sort of evened out. They told us that they couldn’t find anything on the EKG. The doctor did say it was irregular in that it was fluctuating from 85 to 105 beach without rhyme or season. They asked if you wanted to go to the ER and before you could say anything, Ward told the nurse yes. “Listen, I insist, I don’t want anything bad happen to you so we need to sort this out, okay?”

After all the tests, they found a whole lot of nothing. You also drained your IV bag in an our which made you dehydrated and made Ward act very irritated at the nurse. After your release, Ward had placed you in a wheelchair. “Ward, this is unnecessary”, you tried, knowing you weren’t going to get your way. He put you in the cab and took a seat next to you as he told the driver his address.

When you arrived at his place, he payed the driver, and carried you out the cab, all the way up to his apartment. You probably needed that since you had only slept a few hours and spend most of the morning at the hospital.

Ward took your clothes of and put you in the shower. “Are you going to be okay? I’ll be right back, I need to get that”, he said anxiously. “Of course”, you said as heard his phone ring.

The shower really had done something good to you, you thought as you stepped out it. You took the towel and dried yourself with it and put some clothes on when you heard a voice and footsteps in the bedroom.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes babe, it’s just your parents. I’m informing them about what happened”.

You nodded thankfully.

Ward hung up the phone. He made a motion like he wanted you to lay down on the bed. The same bed still messy from the things you’ve been doing before.

You lay down and Ward lay down next to you, he grabbed the blanket to cover you both and put his arms around you.

“I don’t want you to feel guilty, but what happened this morning has made me worried sick”, he confessed. “I don’t want to let anything bad happen to you or to loose you”.

“You’re not going to loose me”, you told him confidently”.

Ward smirked. “What?”, you asked in a surprised tone.

“Well, maybe I should go a little bit more gentle down on you”.

“Don’t you dare”.

“Seriously though, whenever you feel even a bit unwell, alarm me immediately please”, he said as he petted Alice. His smirky, handsome face, has transformed in a concerned and loving look.

“I will. Thank you for taking care of me”.

“I always will, I love you”. Now his eyes were only showing love and passion, remembering you why you fell in love with him in the first place.

“I love you”, you whispered, as you dozed off.


End file.
